


Portrait of a Warden

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Greensleeves Universe [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, I actually did make a portrait of Guin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Persephone sees the Hero of Ferelden, is through a small portrait on Leliana's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Warden

The squawking of ravens filled the rookery as Persephone entered. A quick look around revealed Leliana standing before one of her agents, taking one of the ravens from them. Wandering over to the Spymaster's desk, Persephone took note of the myriad of papers and reports on her desk. Among them, however, stood a small portrait, framed in a well polished wood frame.

The woman within stared out from a dark background, dressed in a dark blue and grey dress, clasped at the throat by a pale violet jewel. Dark brown locks practically blended into the background, unlike the woman's pale, freckled face and green eyes. A scar ran through a dark brow and over one eyelid, and overall, the woman had a very harsh expression.

"A rather harsh portrait, wouldn't you agree?" Came an Orlesian tinted voice, and Persephone jumped as she turned to face Leliana. "It was painted a few weeks after the attack on Vigil's Keep, from what she told me."

"This is the Hero of Ferelden?" Persephone looked back at the portrait. Leliana chuckled, picking the portrait up.

"Yes, it is." Leliana answered, her gaze affectionate as she stared at the portrait. "My stubborn Guinevere, though she prefers Guin among friends. Sometimes I wonder how I fell for such an awkward woman."

"She was awkward?" Persephone held back her laughter. "Your songs don't paint her as such."

"Of course not, those are just songs." Leliana replied, putting the portrait back in its proper place. "Guinevere was terribly awkward when we first started courting. The last time I saw her, she still was. She helps keep me going, however. Now, unless you wanted something, that's enough personal indulgence."

"Do you think you'll see her again?"

"I always do, Inquisitor. I always do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to romance Alistair with Guinevere, but then I got to flirting with Leliana, and the rest writes itself.  
> I also made a portrait of Guinevere, but I have no idea if it's possible to upload pictures here from my computer.


End file.
